


facade

by queer_ax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_ax/pseuds/queer_ax
Summary: Jeonghan moved into the city to start a new life, but his past always comes back to haunt him.





	facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide and death

"NO! Don't do it, please!"  
  
He froze midway but shook his head as he shakily raised his right arm.  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't care what happens. If I die, I die. That's. _It_." He gritted out. He backed up when the person in front of him took a step forward. A hand reached out to him, but he only looked at it like it was going to burn him the moment he touches it.  
  
"I'm begging you. Don't– please, just stop. It doesn't have to be this way. You _know_ that!" He finally looked at him; his eyes forming into a glare.  
  
'How dare he!' He snarled in his head; his anger going through the roof.  
  
"No! In fact, I _don't_ know that. I don't– _I don't know anything_." He spat out as he waved his arms around as he spoke. His eyes started to sting with tears, so he looked up in hopes of not breaking down in front of the man. He let out a shaky sigh and looked down. His arms laid limply beside him.  
  
"Just– please... Please leave me alone." He whispered. His grip on the gun he's holding never loosened, however. He only held it even tighter. He pursed his lips to avoid a whimper that threatened to come out of his throat.  
  
He was tired. _So tired_. He just wants to rest. Forever. No more crying. No more suffering. Just peace. All he wants is peace, but he guesses the people upstairs had different plans for him.  
  
"I can't– no– I don't– I'm not leaving you alone!" The man declared. He, too, was gritting his teeth and glared at him, but he softened his gaze a while later upon realizing what he did.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry. I should've listened. I should've– I should have been more attentive. _I know that now_ , so, please. _Please_ , I'm begging you... Don't do this." The man begged him once more. All that's left was for him to kneel and bow his head in desperation.  
  
" _Seungcheol_..." He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started streaming down his face, and his whole body shook while he sobs.  
  
"Do you– Do you have any i-idea how _hurt_ I am?" He choked out. "How tired I am with all this– this bullshit! I tried. I tried _so hard_ to keep a happy face. To look past all of your judging stares, and– and the way you _blatantly_ ignored how I feel. I've always– I've always considered your feelings, but _none of you_ have ever considered mine!"  
  
By now he was shouting, spitting out curses and waving his arms around once again. He knew he looked crazy, but he didn't care. He's held his emotions for too long, and now the bottle he put them in has exploded.  
  
" _Jeonghan_..." The man, Seungcheol, reached out to him once again, but he only shook his head.  
  
He looked at him in the eyes and smiled at him one last time.  
  
'I'm sorry' He mouthed.  
  
Seungcheol's eyes widened.  
  
"NO!" He lunged forward as the sound of a gun goes off.  
  
"JEONGHAN!"  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think! :D


End file.
